River Peaks Universe/List of deaths
This is a chronological list of all of the deaths that have occurred in every RPU fanfic. Deathsbitch Before Wikia's Weird Mysteries 1898 * Bogglenose - unknown 1981 * Erica Porter (OG) - unknown 1989 * Amy Hughes - unknown NOTE: As mentioned in Versace's speech, Amy was the one to start the Great Basic White Demon shit. Wikia's Weird Mysteries 2017 * Ricky - impaled by Mandy * Fearless Diva & Wes - dismembered by Versace * Hester - trapped in FD's house * The Angie Triplets - stabbed/shot by Mandy * Kitty - killed by Claire and Carmelita * Ulises - decapitated by Versace * Versace - frozen by Claire/Cruella * Chuck Clayton - fell off a window After Wikia's Weird Mysteries-Before Valley World 2017 * Stanley Tucci - sacrificed by Mandy * Erica Porter - unknown Valley World * Denise Hemphill * Chad Radwell * Willow * Antonio * Daphne * Detective Lee Kaybaum * Erma Botched all of these were killed by masked barbie lol After Valley World (S1)-Before H.O.P.E. 2020-2024 * Brock Holt - decapitated by Hester * Bitch - decapitated by Hester * Dude - decapitated by Hester 2024 * Yasuke Matsuda - killed by Junko * All of the Student Council - killed each other ** Tara Dikov - killed by Miku Yukako H.O.P.E. The Tragedy * literally everyone - killed themselves/each other in despair * Hillary Clinton - shot herself in despair * Marlene King - ran over by Harley Quinn * Shaneequa - jumped off a roof * Batman/Bruce Wayne - unknown * Bud and Lou (Harley's hyenas) - unknown 2 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Poison Ivy (sock) - cut off by Bella Thorne 3 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Jiggerita socks - murdered by Claire & Mandy * Penelope Blossom - kicked to space by Cheryl * Reggie Mantle - vomited his own brain (caused by Harley's attack) * Archie Andrews - stabbed by Chanel * Fred - killed by Joker 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Shaggy - shot by Joker * Libby Putney/Chanel #5 - drugged (directly caused by Chanel; indirectly caused by Harley) 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Dominic - knocked out and stepped on by Angie * Amanda Bynes - shot in the ass by Mandy * Three Joker's security hoes - shot by Mandy * Angie, Brett and Bella - smashed and blended by Junko NOTE: Before the latters died, it is mentioned by Junko she "experimented" with Felecia, which means she died some time before they did. * Harley Quinn - shot herself * Daphne Blake - killed in the explosion of Junko's old office 12 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Sayaka Maizono - unknown * Felecia #2 - eaten by undeveloped Poppy robots (caused by Tara) 15 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Lucifer - stabbed in the eye with a katana by Tara * Junko Enoshima - commited suicide by falling on top of a chainsaw 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE * Pop Tates - face scratched by a giant spider (caused by The Crochanels) Kill Count TOTAL OF DEATHS: 68 i think lmao (not including literally everyone) WHO KILLED THE MOST: Junko (indirectly); Mandy - 8 victimsCategory:List of deaths